Blog użytkownika:Ravavi/V. Wątpliwości
Ok, czuję się nie w porządku dodając same opowiadania. Także chciałabym podziękować za komentarze. '' ''I to chyba tyle z tego przypisu. Zapraszam do lektury, szanowni obywatele. Nie liczyłam czasu, ale byłam tu już dobre trzy tygodnie. W krew wszedł mi język Streferów, przyzwyczaiłam się już trochę do tego miejsca, jednak nie sądziłam, że spędzę tutaj całe swoje życie. Po prostu nie wchodziło to w grę i już. Sądzę, że to jest coś takiego, jak mieszkanie z rodzicami w wieku dziesięciu lat- jesteś przyzwyczajony do obecności mamy i taty, ale wiesz, że w przyszłości sam zamieszkasz i założysz rodzinę. W moim przypadku jest podobnie, chociaż nie zamierzam zakładać następnej Strefy. A jeśli już, to niech oprócz mnie będą jakieś kobiety, bo pomimo tego, że przebywam tutaj dopiero kilka tygodni, to już mam wrażenie, że "zfaceciałam". Oswoiłam się również z leczeniem najcięższych przypadków. Nie mogę powiedzieć, że doskonale sobie radzę z odkładaniem emocji na bok, ale przynajmniej nie płaczę już przy pacjentach i bardziej skupiam się na terapii. Właśnie nastawiałam kość Rickowi, gdy usłyszałam bicie w gong. Alby, naprawdę musiałeś teraz zwołać Naradę? - Już kończę.- poinformowałam nastolatka, który wykrzywiał twarz z bólu. Nastawiłam kość, aby była pod naturalnym kątem i założyłam gips.- Przez dwa, trzy tygodnie siedzisz u Patelniaka na pomocy kuchennej. Potem wracasz do Oraczy. - Zart sądzi, że ja to specjalnie zrobiłem.- jęknął. - O złamanie kończyn nikt się nie prosi.- mruknęłam.- Dobra, idziemy. I uważaj na łapę, jak uszkodzisz gips to złamana ręka nie będzie twoim jedynym problemem.- kiwnął głową. Udałam się do Bazy, nie zważając na Ricka, który się ślimaczył. Alby, tak jak zwykle, stał na stole by było go lepiej słychać. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy. - Co ja wam, purwa, bez przerwy powtarzam, żebyście to wbili do swoich klumpowych głów? Macie nie włazić do Labiryntu! Dostałem raport od Plastrów, liczba przechodzących Przemianę jest stanowczo za duża!- opierniczał wszystkich. Jak nigdy zgadzałam się z Alby'm. Dodatkowi ranni równa się dodatkowa praca dla Plastrów. Nikt nie wini, jeśli to było przypadkowe zranienie, bo nie ma się na to wpływu, ale ludzie, którzy na złość wchodzą do Labiryntu... W większości przypadków są ukąszeni przez Bóldożerców. A świadomość, że gdyby nie ich widzimisie, żeby zrobić sobie wycieczkę do Labiryntu i zostać rannym, to miałabym już wolne, jest wpurwiająca. - Przesadza. - O rany, niech stary zluzuje poślady, przecież to nie koniec świata.- rozlegały się pojedyńcze szepty. - Krótasy z was.- zganiłam ich. - Ojej, to smutne. - A co cię to obchodzi, do kupy klumpu?- prychnęli. - Nie wiem, co was purwa prowokuje do tych wycieczek, ale niech mi któryś jeszcze raz tak zrobi, to nogi z dupy powyrywam!- Alby przekrzyczał wszystkie szepty. - Dobra, teraz kilka spraw organizacyjnych.- uspokoił go Newt, który również wszedł na stół.- Patelniak zgłosił, że ktoś zajumał mu garnki. Harry, to słaby żart, oddaj je.- zawstydzony chłopak podszedł do stołu i oddał naczynie Newtowi. Zastanawiałam się, po co to ukradł ten cholerny garnek i po co nosił go przy sobie. Chociaż i tak rzadko kiedy rozumiałąm chłopców. - No, a teraz zażalenia od Avy. Jak macie "grubszą sprawę", to wywietrzcie po sobie łazienkę, bo wtedy śmierdzi jak w pracowni Winstona.- kontynuował Alby. - Ej! - No co? Cuchnie na kilometr. Weź ogarnij jakiś odświeżacz, stary.- Alby nie stracił rezonu. - Dobra, a teraz prośba od Johna. Macie nie dłubać dziur w palach, bo to osłabia konstrukcje.- odczytał Newt. - To wszystko? - Tak. - To powrót do roboty, smrodasy! Każdy wrócił do swoich zajęć. Miło, że Alby zwrócił uwagę na częstotliwość wycieczek po Labiryncie, ale słysząc wypowiedzi innych to raczej nie osiągnęło zamierzanego skutku. Nie bardzo mi się to podobało. Skoro teoretycznie Alby ma największą władzę, a niektórzy i tak go lekceważą, to czy w ogóle ma władzę? Ja niestety nie mam duszy przywódcy, nie potrafię rozkazywać innym. Bogowie, ale jestem dziwna. Chcę się wykazać, ale nie chcę ponosić odpowiedzialności. Czy w ogóle mogę mówić o jakiejkolwiek chęci się wykazania? Zacisnęłam pięści. Ciągle mam jakieś wątpliwości, jakieś niejasności, nadal nie mogę podjąć decyzji, czy chcę podjąć ryzyko i poprosić Minho o zostanie tym cholernym Zwiadowcą. Inna sprawa, czy się zgodzi czy nie, ja muszę się odważyć go o to poprosić. Jak się zdecyduję, to nie będzie odwrotu. A jak nie spróbuję, to nigdy nie poczuję się spełniona... Spełnienie czyli codzienne ryzykowanie życia. Naprawdę jestem dziwna. Byłam już u drzwi Lecznicy, ale pomimo tego, że był prawie wieczór, to jeszcze nie skończyłam pracy. Bywają i takie dni. O tej porze zazwyczaj Minho wracał z Labiryntu. - AVA! POMOCY!- ktoś krzyknął. Nikt się nie śmiał. To nie był żart. Z miejsca ruszyłam ku temu głosowi. Niektóre wypadki wymagały natychmiastowej interwencji, a Jeffa nie było w pobliżu. Krzyczącym był Gally. Zatrzymałam się przy nim i zauważyłam, że Minho leżał na ziemi.- Upadł na ziemię, jak wybiegł z Labiryntu. Starzeje się, menda jedna.- szybko objaśnił. Sprawdziłam, czy oddycha. Na szczęście tak, ale ciężko to szło... Przewróciłam go na bok i sprawdziłam puls. Rozległ się szczęk metalu o metal, Wrota się zamykały. - Musimy go przenieść do Lecz...- powiedziałam, obracając się. W okół mnie stały głównie nieciekawe typy, przed którymi ostrzegali mnie Newt i Minho. - No, dalej, zanieś naszego księciulka do zameczku.- wyszczerzył się Will, odsłaniając swoje krzywe, żółte zęby. Chyba powinnam zorganizować jakąś kampanię promującą mycie zębów w Strefie. - Możemy ci pomóc, ale przeniesienie tego krótasa kosztuje buziaka...- powiedział John. Garnek może skraść, całusa- nigdy w życiu. - Pikolcie się.- mruknęłam pod nosem. Chwyciłam Azjatę za rękę i przerzuciłam ją na swoją ramię, tak, że jego głowa była schylona na dół. Minho był ciężki, a ja mięśni praktycznie nie miałam, dlatego ten kurs pośpiesznej siłowni był dla mnie okropnym przeżyciem. Nerwowo rozglądałam się za Newtem, Alby'm albo chociaż Patelniakiem... Niestety, większość Opiekunów była jeszcze w Bazie, by składać raporty. Gally był tutaj, ale on mi nie pomoże. A nawet jeśli, to ja jestem zbyt dumna, by go o to poprosić. - Ojej, jakie to słodkie, nic tylko zrobić zdjęcie i oprawić w ramkę.- chichotali. - Purwa, ten krótas umie się ustawić. - No, a i jeszcze będzie wygłaskany i wychuchany... Nie no, purwa, chyba też tak zrobię. - Ogay, to ja z tobą! - Spikalaj, nie potrzebuję pomocnika! Komentowali, a ja się męczyłam. Ciągle za mną chodzili, krok w krok. Na szczęście drzwi do Lecznicy były otwarte. Wniosłam Minho do środka i położyłam go na łóżku tak, aby leżał bokiem. Podeszłam do drzwi, by je zamknąć, a te typki jeszcze miały czelność stać pod nimi. - Hej, koleżanko, to będzie ten całus?- zapytał Will. - Klump będzie, nie całus.- warknęłam.- Jak się walniecie do Labiryntu, to pomogę, ale w pochówku.- i zatrzasnęłam drzwiami. Normalnie to jeszcze bym rzucała bluzgami, ale nie chciałam tracić czasu. Nie wybaczyłabym sobie, gdyby Minho coś się stało. Przez następne pół godziny pilnowałam jego oddechu, ciągle sprawdzając puls i temperaturę ciała, wręcz do szaleństwa. Był lekko odrapany na twarzy, ale to było tylko dlatego, że upadł na ziemię. W końcu jego oddech był głęboki i ustabilizowany, dopiero po godzinie. Uznałam, że zasnął, ale nie chciałam opuszczać Lecznicy. Nie obchodziły mnie już nawet plotki, po prostu bałam się, że jego stan ulegnie gwałtownej zmianie. Z medycznego punktu widzenia to nie było możliwe, bo prawdopodobnie zemdlał z wycieńczenia, a teraz był już nawodniony i oddychał głęboko, ale w tamtej chwili nie było mnie stać na racjonalne myślenie. Przyciągnęłam taboret do jego łóżka i czuwałam przy nim. Późno w nocy przyszedł Newt. - Słyszałem, co się stało. Wszystko z nim w porządku?- zapytał. - Ta. Oddech stabilny, puls w normie.- powiedziałam zgodnie z prawdą. - Możesz iść spać, nie musisz przy nim czuwać, skoro tego nie wymaga. - Nie chcę ryzykować. - Będą plotki. - No i? Klump mnie obchodzą, czego nie zrobię, i tak będzie źle.- mruknęłam. - Ava... Wybacz za tą bezpośredniość, ale to wygląda na to, jakbyś ty do niego... yyy... No, jarała się nim.- ostatnie słowa wziął w cudzysłów. Odwróciłam głowę. - No patrzcie, faceci nie są aż tak ciemni.- mruknęłam pod nosem.- Ale nic nie mów. Nikomu. - Dobra, ale... - Żadnych ale. Nic nie mówisz, morda w kubeł i tyle.- obrzuciłam go wzrokiem. - Obiecuję, że będę milczeć do zasranej śmierci. Ale i tak was zeswatam. - Ej, to ja tu powinnam być od swatania.- spojrzałam na niego spod ukosa. - Nie za bardzo masz kogo. A ja mam. - A od czego jest gejoza? - Lepiej, żebyś ty nikogo nie swatała. Dobra, możesz z nim zostać, ale jutro wolnego i tak nie dostaniesz. - Rozumiem.- Newt wyszedł z Lecznicy, a w Strefie nastała głucha cisza. Gdzieniegdzie było słychać lekki szum drzew z zagajnika, jednak poza tym nie było żadnych dźwięków. Wszyscy słodko spali, chrapiąc, ale ja jakoś nie byłam śpiąca. Szczerze mówiąc, byłam gotowa roznieść to miejsce w pięć minut, jednak cierpliwie czekałam przy łóżku Azjaty, aż ten się wybudzi i będę mogła go opierniczyć. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania